For the Love of a Child
by Rocket-Teen
Summary: This short story is about a young boy in an orphanage in New Delhi, India, who has a lame leg and nobody wants to adopt him. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


There was a boy. His name was Aaron Lyndsey. He lived in an orphanage in New Delhi, India. He was a very lonely boy at age 6 ½. None of the other children would play with him because he was lame and he couldn't keep up when the other children when they played tag and other games. Instead he was made fun of by the staff of the orphanage and the older children.

The only thing Aaron wanted in the world was a family that would love him forever and ever; A real family that would love him even though he had a lame leg. He wanted a mom and a dad really bad.

One day the children were informed that a family of three would be coming down to the orphanage to look for a child to adopt. Aaron was so excited that he dressed in his best clothes and stood waiting at the door to watch for the family to come to the orphanage_**. Maybe today I might be adopted. Maybe today a family will pick me…**_thought Aaron. He was so excited that he could hardly sit still and eat his oatmeal for breakfast. When the family finally arrived, all the children stood in a line to greet the family.

After the greeting, the children were allowed to go and play, but Aaron hung around looking happy and smiling at the family. Their little girl pulled on the woman's dress and asked "Mama, what's wrong with that boy?" The volunteer at the orphanage said "the boy is lame and useless to any working household's family. He can't ever work and is slow at his schoolwork. The Boy is Just "Different." Those words hit like a thousand knives piecing him all at once.

The family looked back at Aaron in complete disappointment; like he was made as a mistake. He was so sad that he went inside and cried his little heart out. _**Why doesn't anybody love me? What is so bad about me that everyone hates me? I am nothing worthy except a freak.**_ This is what Aaron was thinking after that horrid volunteer told them he was "different" and that he was not a good person.

Aaron had heard once from a very nice lady named Mother Celeste, also known as the White Lady, for she was an angel from God, who told him that he was a very special and that he should never forget that God loved him very much. But he didn't think that God loved him very much. He was greatly troubled after that day in the yard of the orphanage.

That night he had a dream. His dreams were always the same. Where a family came to adopt but never to adopt him. But this night was special. His dream changed and was about a man and his wife who came to the orphanage to adopt him! The man and his wife took him home to be with them and they loved him and he loved them.

Then his good dream came to an end because the volunteers were waking the children up for breakfast. They were told again that a man and his wife were coming to the orphanage to adopt a child. Aaron knew that the family would not adopt him so he decided to stay in the bedroom where it's safe.

He often told himself _**nobody want s you because of your leg. You're a freak and nobody wants you and they never will.**_ He couldn't help but listen to himself because that what he thought of himself.

Just then the White Lady came to him as he was crying in the pillow. "Hush, child, hush, you must know that you are not a freak. I cannot hear that type of talk out of you. For you are a special boy and you mustn't forget what I told you the last time I came. You must be strong now Aaron, for a family is going to come soon for you. Yes, you. I went to them telling them that a very special boy needs a good and loving home. I sent your picture to the agency and your new family will come soon. So go to sleep, my little one and remember I love you and so does God." And with that said, calming the boy, she was gone.

There was a man. He and his wife couldn't have children. She was barren. They had tried everything there was to try but none of it worked. So they decided they would adopt from the adoption agency on London. The adoption agency picked a very special boy named Aaron Lyndsey. He had a lame leg but was a perfect profile from a woman named Mother Celeste or the White Lady (Aaron's guardian angel) who visited him because she had brought him to the orphanage after his parents died in a car crash that left Aaron with a lame leg as a baby.

By 7:45 the next morning, Aaron woke up for breakfast and the other children were too and as he sat down, one of the volunteers told him that a man and his wife were coming to the orphanage to adopt a child. Aaron knew that the family would not adopt him so he decided to stay in the bedroom where it's safe. He was told to be on his best behavior so they other children would have a chance to be adopted.

But the volunteer was wrong about the other children being adopted. No, he was personally singled out by the couple when they showed the volunteer the picture of Aaron. The man and his wife asked "where is the boy that has a lame leg?' "He's in the house. Why?" the volunteer demanded. "We would like to adopt him. May we see him?" asked the man's wife. "I guess, but you must be mistaken. Why on earth would you want him? He's 'different' and nobody has wanted him until now." The volunteer complained. "Well we have reviewed his case and we have some background on you, Mr. Walton. You are not very nice to our future son and that leads the other children who look up to you, to follow your lead in being unkind to him. Maybe I'll bring that up to the Elders…" "No, that won't be necessary. I will take you to him and you, sir can fill out the paper work," Said Mr. Walton.

So the woman came into Aaron's room and her eyes sparkled at him. She asked "what's your name?" "My name is Aaron" Aaron said quietly. She smiled and said "My name is Sara Beth but if you want you can call me Mom because we are going to take you home with us to London. And you are going to be apart of our family if that is what you want, which I was told you did by the White Lady.

The man named Nathan turned around to see Aaron with Sara Beth holding his hand on one of her hands and his suitcase in the other. "We're all set, Nathan and Aaron are very excited," she said smiling.

Aaron Lyndsey grew up to be an Archeologist and got married and had three beautiful daughters and lived a happy life after he left the orphanage and he was happy and loved and that was the most important thing that he wanted. He thanked God for letting him live his parent's accident. Aaron visited his parents' grave and the White Lady told him about his mother who gave her life to making sure he was safe as a baby. Then the White Lady said " my work here is done but I will continue to watch over you and remember that I love you and so does God.


End file.
